pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Shiftry
Team Shifty is a Normal-rank team consisting of two Nuzleaf and their leader, Shiftry. They are the second Rescue Team introduced in the game, right after Team Meanies. Team Shiftry had been known to cause trouble and, similar to Team Meanies, worked for greedy purposes. Plot Main Role Team Shiftry are first introduced after the player has completed Mt. Steel and checked out the Bulletin Board, standing in front of Jumpluff at the center of Pokémon Square. The Jumpluff begs Shiftry to save their friend, but Shiftry turns the Pokémon down, claiming that he would not work for that kind of price. The partner then gets an introduction about the team from Lombre, who notes that they "...don't work unless they get paid royally." Team A.C.T. then come in and tell him off for not helping the Pokémon. In reluctance, Shiftry agrees to help the Jumpluff. They then leave, and the protagonists get an introduction to the members of Team A.C.T. Jumpluff then goes up and thanks them, and the team receives much praise from the other residents. After completing Sinister Woods and at least 4 missions, Jumpluff will appear at the protagonists' house, asking them to save both their friend and Shiftry. The protagonists oblige and head over. Upon reaching the end, they find the Jumpluff unharmed, but soon later found Shiftry. The protagonists decide to rescue Shiftry, but he suggest for them to forget about him. It then turns black, and when there is light Zapdos is seen, having captured Shiftry. Zapdos challenges them to a battle in order to take Shiftry back. The players then return back to the Team Base, where the Jumpluff mention about what happened, being that Shiftry had released Jumpluff but had cut a thunder cloud in two, awakening and angering it. Team A.C.T then come over and agree to help, but the protagonists insist in rescuing Shiftry despite their subtle attempts to scare the player so they can take the crown. When the player reaches the peak of Mt. Thunder, the protagonists encounter Zapdos. After defeat, Team A.C.T. arrive, preparing for battle, but Zapdos cancels it out, having been calmed down, being impressed by the protagonists' abilities and returns Shiftry as promised. Side Role After the rescue, Shiftry becomes a background character, and one you can often encounter in Pokémon Square, particularly post-game. However he, alongside his team, show up in a meeting in regards to Team A.C.T.'s failure to return in Magma Cavern. He relays the message on how their team have not returned. However, he is the only team to not willingly volunteer, but is the one to propose that a special team is composed in order to help rescue and find Team A.C.T. Through Lombre, it is also known that Shiftry was the one who founded Buried Relic. Dungeon Team Shifty can also be fought in Makuhita Dojo in their specialised dungeon, 'Team Shifty'. This is one of the only four training dungeons where you can recruit Pokémon. The dungeon consists of three floors, with Team Shiftry residing in the last. Trivia * Shiftry's team is the only known team to have his own name plastered onto their team name. This further hints at his arrogance. * Shiftry's team is also the only team that consists of Pokémon from his own evolution line, being Nuzleaf. Category:Rescue Teams Category:Non-player Character Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Makuhita Dojo Category:Training Dungeons Category:Grass-Type Dungeons Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Grass/Dark-type Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon